The invention relates to a method for producing a tubular hollow body with at least three pipe openings, partly or completely consisting of plastics material.
It is known for tubular hollow bodies that are formed as forked pipes and are in each case of an approximately Y shape to be put together from two prefabricated half shells. It is also known in the production of a tubular hollow body for all the cavities to be formed by prefabricated pipe parts, then the pipe parts to be put together and the entire assembly encapsulated with plastics material. In this regard, see for example, EP 0 333 086 A3 and U.S. Ser. No. 3,425,456.
The invention is based on the object of providing a method for producing a tubular hollow body that requires little effort and preparation and nevertheless makes it possible to produce hollow bodies of high precision and great strength.